User talk:Kattzkitti
=Kattzkitti's talk page= ---- *Please observe proper wiki formatting, such as headers for new topics and signing your posts. *Topics that age at least one week will be whenever I get around to it, unless reasons. *English only, readable grammar, capitalization not necessary, etc. __TOC__ Pruning Be advised that deleting Talk page comments (except for spam, offensive content, etc) is against wiki policy. If you wish to prune old comments, you can do so ONLY by moving them to an accessable archive page. If you create an archive, there has to be a link to it from the talk page. Thanks --DocTanner (talk) 09:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : isn't the whole point of personal talk pages, that they are basically your personal domain? i totally get forcing archive for public talk pages, but not quite understanding the logic for individual user pages. that being said, what exactly is the process for creating such an archive? --Kattzkitti (talk) 10:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really sure of the logic either. I think the point is the maintain openness. Personal talk pages aren't private, so they shouldn't be erased. But again, I'm not sure. I just know it's policy. As far as making and archive, it's as simple as making a new page. Best way is probably to do a sub-page. Something like "User talk:Kattzkitti/Archive1" tends to be the norm. --DocTanner (talk) 10:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : alright, i think i did this right. --Kattzkitti (talk) 10:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I've moved it into talk space, but otherwise looks good! --DocTanner (talk) 11:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I double checked and realized I got the naming a little bit wrong. So I moved it again and corrected your link. All set now. Also, do you want that Archive0001 redirect? I can fix it, move it, or delete it as you see fit. Happy editing! --DocTanner (talk) 11:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : if you're referring to the page i marked for deletion, you can just delete it. i created it in error. thanks for the help, still relatively new to this stuff. --Kattzkitti (talk) 11:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem at all. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask; I monitor my talk page closely. You've only been on here a couple hours, but you're already starting to do some good work. I look forward to your contributions. --DocTanner (talk) 11:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Files I have uploaded two files for you: * File:Collector'sBundle.png * File:ChampionsBundle.png Both are pulled directly from the game files. I was going to do it from the store, but the price is wrong because I own bits. Anyway, I'll leave it to you to put them on the pages. I noticed you pulled the old version of the Champions Bundle down, so you can look at the revision history to get the code to put it back. --DocTanner (talk) 14:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : thanks for the pic uploads. yea, i viewed both bundle pages, and decided that the format used on DCP is better (more clear without a bunch of extra bloat). i added a link in the talk section to my pastebin that has the full code of the old page, in case you or any of the other mods/admins decide to say "uhh kattz... no. just no." --Kattzkitti (talk) 14:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) p.s. You're welcome to use the wiki sandbox for whatever you're trying to work on. It doesn't see much use anyway. But it's usually a lot easier to just sandbox in your own user-space. Take a look at to see what I mean. --DocTanner (talk) 14:14, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : that... that's some crazy stuff you got going on there. i see what you mean though. --Kattzkitti (talk) 14:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DRAT! the champions bundle image is still outdated! oh well, the page can live for a little longer i think. --Kattzkitti (talk) 14:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : Refresh. I uploaded the new version myself. Probably just stuck in your cache. ;) --DocTanner (talk) 14:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : Wait... oops. I screwed up. Go ahead and include it. I'll have a new version up shortly. --DocTanner (talk) :: done and done, both pages are completed. thanks again for the assist! --Kattzkitti (talk) 15:00, October 23, 2013 (UTC)